


Thou Dost Protest Too Much

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Mary Winchester, Awesome Mary Winchester, BAMF Mary Winchester, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bees, Caring Mary Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural) and Bees, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Closeted, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Gen, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mary asks her oldest son a question. He answers way too quickly.Oneshot/drabble





	Thou Dost Protest Too Much

Mary Winchester looked at her son Dean. And then at Castiel. She watched between them for a long moment... Before she spoke. "So," she said slowly. "How long have you guys been together?"

Dean was taking a drink of beer at that moment, and he choked when he heard that. 

"What?! Pfft, no. We're not dating. I'm straight, Mom. Boobs. Women. Straight. That's it."

Thou dost protest too much, me thinks... 

"...I meant as friends," Mary finished. 

Oh. Awkward.

Dean didn't say anything. His face was a deep red, and he kept drinking his beer. The two of them watched Castiel again...who was in the distance, oblivious to this whole thing. 

He was chasing a bee. Cute. 


End file.
